puranas_national_factbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Amalia Aeschelman
Name: Amalia Aeschelman Gender: Female Species: Lycanthrope Type: Earth Clan Age: 16-years-old Notes: Orphaned at a young age due to a Syndicate attack aimed at her father that caught her mother in the cross-fire as well, the then infant Amalia Aeschelman was rescued when a Pan-Independence Union Metropolis class city ship showed up and scared off the attackers with its bulk. Recovering what they could of the ship, they took the young Amalia in as one of their own, raising her aboard the city ship as it wandered the stars. As her Earth Clan heritage was dormant and nanotech in the body was nothing out of the ordinary, they were unaware she was anything but the human baby she appeared to be. Due to loss of data, all they were able to recover was her birth name, so Amalia was given the surname of the Aeschelman family when they took her in. Respectful of Amalia's heritage, enough data having remained on the culture her family had come from for the Aeschelmans to cross-reference, they raised the girl in the best combination of both worlds they could manage. Still, they were also the first ones to step in to defend her growing up when others teased or bullied her for lacking a past. A little over a decade after being taken in by her adoptive family, the city ship Amalia was living aboard was attacked first by Mutal's Maggots closely followed by a series of attacks by Syndicate forces. Though damaged, they were able to escape the Maggots. Still, the first of the Syndicate's attacks didn't give them enough time to get back onto the ball and, as for the Syndicate a Metropolis city ship would be a great prize, they spent a week being harassed by almost hourly hit-and-run and strike-and-fade attacks with no chance to catch their breath. The last Syndicate strike, however, was from a full on battle fleet that managed to breach the Metropolis's hull and put combatants aboard. Amalia was caught up in the fighting, unable to reach safety before her escape routes were cut off. Normally, she would have been fine as she had plenty of options to hide, but a stress trigger set her off: irony of ironies, Amalia saw the same Syndicate 'officer' who had killed her birth parents all those years before. The surge of emotions and hormones hitting her blood stream triggered her long dormant Earth Clan nanotech, which activated. Though shocked by the initial changes, her conscious mind was rendered senseless by the overwhelming impact of her new senses as well. When she came to, Amalia was back to her normal appearance and wearing what was left of her clothing while the Syndicate soldier lay heavily wounded and barely alive. She later learned, as a result of the ship's defenders doing their after action reports, that while shifted to her Earth Clan form, Amalia had been ruled by instinct and attacked, but her lack of experience hindered her raw power and that is what kept her opponent from breathing his last. Since then, a year has past and Amalia has spent it training both her forms. Though she's not decided to take a military based career path, she doesn't want a repeat of her loss of control. Though she's yet to master it, she has managed to learn to activate the Earth Clan nanotech at will, though there are stressers that can either activate/deactivate it on its own or prevent it from working for her at all. Though she's aware of it, the city ship's search for others like her so they could help her not only learn her abilities better but also to give her a link to her own heritage is something Amalia only acknowledges as a matter of fact. Barely even remembering her birth parents, to the young Earth Clan Lycanthrope, her adoptive family are her real family. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive